Guardians of the Zodiac I: The Beginning
by Dianthus
Summary: 12 girls, each a reincarnation on a previous Zodiac sign, must each find 12 keys in order to reseal an old evil named Jetana. They embark on a journey through the most random of places to find the keys
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first fanfic story, so please don't be too cruel! This was inspired when I was bored and tinking about the 12 zodiac signs and this just came up. Enjoy the story!**

Prologue

Lights flickered behind the woman, startling near the shrine. She tensed, thinking it was an enemy. When the flickering stopped, she waited a few seconds before turning around. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that it was just her messenger, Hoshi. Hoshi was a bird that looked like a small yellow/black chickadee. Hoshi flapped her wings and flew towards the woman's shoulder to perch on it.

"Hello, Hoshi. I'm sorry, but I have another errand for you to run", the woman said in a soft whisper. The woman was dressed in those old Greek clothes that the goddesses use to wear. She waved her hands over a large gold basin, while muttering words. Faces started to appear in the water's surface, showing 12 specific girls. Hoshi started to say something, but was silenced by the woman. Each of the picture moved, and showed that the girls were talking, and some of the pictures faded to be replaced by another, but soon it faded back into the original picture.

"I want you to find theses 12 girls and give them their items, their pendants, their weapons, their vehicles, everything. They will need it because she's starting to wake up and so are her minions", the woman said.

"Kaoru, you not serious are you?" Hoshi asked with a worry expression.

"Yes, that's why this time I'm making better choices then the previous Guardians had made. Especially where to place the Zodiac keys. The keys will appear at random times and at random places. Also the weapons will be stored in these elemental colored crystals", Kaoru said, while holding twelve crystals. She put everything into a yellow and black pouch, then she turned it into a star collar and hung it onto Hoshi.

"Add, Hoshi, one more thing" Kaoru said.

"Yes?" Hoshi asked, turning around.

"When you do find them, chose your word carefully because they can always take it the wrong way and also be sure that the Guardian Capricorn is always the leader. For she will eventually have to face what comes in the future. And all Capricorns share the same fate." Kaoru added quietly, memories filling through her mind.

"Yeah, I'll chose my words carefully and I'll find them" Hoshi said before flying out the door and becoming a yellow ball of light and shooting towards earth.

"Do well Hoshi, you'll need it" Kaoru turned back to the basin and started watching the events

Unknown to her, a shadow cracked a smile, chuckling evilly. "Not before I find them first", it whispered. Then it faded in to the shadows, still chuckling.

**A/N: Sorry for making the prologue too short! In the notebook that I wrote it in it was a bit longer.**


	2. The Girls

**Chapter 1 - The Girls**

Haruchi Ami hurried down her street to school, being once again late. The wind was blowing her long black/brown hair around, causing her squint her brown eyes through her glasses. She swiped her ID card on the machine, because it was a requirement.

She ran her way down the hallways to the locker rooms. When she got there, she also swiped her ID card quickly and quickly went to her locker, there she quickly changed and went out to the fields to meet with her friends. She soon saw Kazumi Hiden and Lika Miaoi, who both waved to her from where they were.

Kazumi had her hair in the clipped in a ponytail again. Her brown eyes showed that she was happy to see Haruchi through her green/black glasses. Lika was quiet as usual, watching the game with her widish brown eyes and pudgy cheeks.

"Why were you late again?" Kazumi asked with her hands on the tennis fence behind her.

"'Woke up late. Again." Haruchi answered.

"Ah." Kazumi said, nodding her head. Then she turned to face the game again.

The teacher was having them play soccer, with a baseball diamond on the ground. Basically, it was like baseball, but with no bat and no baseball, but a soccer ball. The game dragged on until their teacher, Ms. Taradash, told them to go inside and get changed. All of them hurried inside to get changed, because it was also a hot outside and they didn't want to stay outside any longer than necessary.

Hoshi watched them with a thoughtful look, perched on top of one of the fences. "So these are the girls? But there's only three of them. Hmmm...Maybe I should follow each of them to see where they go. And in case they meet any of the other Guardians." Hoshi said, before turning herself into three gold/white bird shaped key-chains and attaching herself to each of their bags.

Haruchi, soon saw her friend Miya Suzuko and waved to her. Miya had her backpack on one side of her shoulders, as usual. Miya fixed her bangs to the right side of her face, while her hair was in a ponytail with a clip that made it stay in place.

"Hey, Haruchi, since when did you have that keychain?" Miya asked when she saw Haruchi.

Haruchi looked down at her messenger bag to see that there was indeed a keychain hanging from it, a gold/white keychain that was shaped like a bird. Although Haruchi had no idea what is was or where it came from, she thought it was really pretty.

"I have no idea; I didn't even know I owned a keychain like this. I probably put it on and mistook it for another keychain, although I seriously remember I don't own anything like this." Haruchi said, thinking of an explanation.

"Oh, okay. But I think that that thing is really pretty, it looks almost real, though." Miya said, looking at the keychain closer.

Everyone nodded their agreement before continuing towards their classes.

They walked together until they reached Lika and Miya's classroom. They then parted ways, leaving Kazumi and Haruchi. They walked up the stairs and parted ways also.

When the period ended and Haruchi got up and rushed to the library line. Haruchi soon got to the library, and stood there to save some spots, so that when her friends came, they didn't have to wait long to get into the library. She waited on the line for both her friends and also to get into the library. Soon Miya came first, then her friends Aisha Ko and Lika's other friend, Judy Wong.

They had to wait about a minute or two, before it was their turn. Aisha went first, then Judy, then Haruchi, and lastly was Miya

"Get me Fruits Basket #7, o.k.?" Aisha, said while swiping her ID card.

"O.K., let me just drop my stuff of first." Haruchi said.

They found a table in the back corner, near the biography section and sat down. As soon as Haruchi was able to put her stuff down, she went to the manga section to see if Fruits Basket #7 was in. When she got back, she told Aisha that there was no #7.

"Hey, Miya, I just noticed, but you have a keychain like mine also." Haruchi said, leaning to take a better look at the bird keychain that was also on Miya's bookbag.

"Really?" Miya asked, looking behind her to look at her bookbag.

Miya saw that she indeed had the same keychain as Haruchi's. She held it in her palm, to make sure that it was indeed the same one.

"Yeah, you're right!" Miya exclaimed, astonishment on her face. She then looked at Haruchi and asked. "But, why would I have the same kind of keychain as you do, when I don't even have that many keychains, the same one especially."

"I have no idea, but it could be a coincidence" Haruchi suggested, shrugging.

"Hmmmm, maybe, but if an explanation turns up, then I'm grabbing it" Miya said, shrugging to herself, before turning back to her work.

Haruchi also shrugged and turned back to her work. Aisha and Judy had silently watched the exchange, but also decided to keep quiet and turn back to their work. The four of them continued to do their work until the bell rang. Judy went the other way, towards the right, Miya stayed on the 2nd floor, while Aisha went to the 3rd floor, and Haruchi to the 1st floor.

_Found another one! I should probably stick with this one. What was her name again? Haruchi? Yeah, I think it was,_ Hoshi thought, while summoning her other parts and decided followed Haruchi all day.

As Haruchi headed down to her Music class, she thought about how she and Miya, both had the same keychain, even though they both knew that they don't even own a keychain like it.

_Why would we both have the same kind of keychain? Maybe somebody brought it for us and we don't remember? Nah, I would definitely remember a keychain like this, it's so pretty. But seriously, why would we have the same kind of keychain? Crap, I'm thinking too much again. I have got to stop that habit_, Haruchi thought to herself as she reached her Music class.

She entered the room and sat next to her friend, Sophia and Frances. During that time she, along with the rest of her class, was being forced to listen to music from her teacher. During last 4 minutes of class, the teacher, Mr. Goldman had them to a whacked out version of the Star Spangle Banner. Mr. Goldman played the song because it was a few days before school ended and he want to play something 'different' for the class.

Haruchi and the rest of the class were as freaked out by it as if it was being played on giant amps, and when the bell rung, the entire class charged for the door.

On her way to her Spanish class, she bumped into her friend Nodoko Kokoro. Haruchi waved to her and told her about what had happened in her music class. She told Nodoko that the song she heard was probably the freakiest song she had ever heard in her life. Then Haruchi described the song for a little while before waving bye to her.

She got to her Spanish class while the bell was ringing and since she had so time, she decided to start copying the vocab words, which was on the board. She also did this to wait for her other friend to walk into the classroom. When the bell stopped, Haruchi stopped coping for a little while and decided to look up. When she looked up, she saw her friend Lissa Chinatsu came in through the doors.

Haruchi waved to her, before going back to work. Lissa had tannish skin with round cheeks and wide slanting almond eyes. She was usually dress in punkish clothing all the time, it made people think she's a punk. She usually wore a pink tank top over a black or white inside shirt, sleeveless, and jeans that had chains and a belt. On her arms, she usually wore wristbands that had dulled spikes and sometimes a black chocker.

The Spanish teacher, Mrs. Gomes, had each of them do individual work for the rest of the period. Haruchi's friend Elvis came over to look at her book, which he does that every time he see that she has a new book.

"Vampire Academy?" Elvis asked her.

"Yup"

"What's it about?" Elvis asked while skimming the back.

"I haven't gotten halfway through it yet. But it's about this girl who is half vampire, half human, and she has to protect this girl who is a princess, but the princess and the other girl are on the run because of the princess's power. Apparently, in the book, it says that they've been on the run for a little while. Also the princess is the last of her line, so that's why the Academy wants them back so badly. " Haruchi explained, just finishing with the vocab. "Oh, also the girl is the princess's guardian, so they're together all the time."

"Oh, now that sounds cool, I might want to read it", Elvis said, putting the book down and returning to his seat.

The class continued with them finishing the work that was assigned to them yesterday, working in the green workbooks.

_Two more! Is she friends with almost all the Guardians of something?_, Hoshi thought, shocked at how quickly Haruchi came into contact with the other guardians in such a short period of time.

Haruchi then continued her way towards her Global class, speed-walking to the classroom so that she could erase the board. Haruchi always did this, because it always gave her something to do and also because this class was really close to her Spanish class, so she was usually early and had nothing to do. She waved to the all incoming students that were in her class. After a little while, she was done with cleaning the chalkboard and went back to her seat. Lika came in a few seconds after she was done with the board.

"Okay, class. We're going to break into groups soon and finish up the documents that we started yesterday" Mrs. Borno, the global teacher said, while getting her things ready.

After she was done getting ready, she asked a girl named Heather to write the AIM and notes on the board. While she was writing, Mrs. Borno, dictated some stuff and added a few notes for the class, verbally. After that, she had the class break into the groups they were in yesterday and finish the document. The class did this for the rest of the period.

By the time the class was done with the documents, the bell was ringing and erveryone rushed to had in the finished documents. Since the bell was already ringing, those who have handed it in left as soon as they got the chance. Haruchi waited by the sides for Lika, who usually takes her time to leave, because wants to make sure she has everything.

Lika and Haruchi climbed up the stairs towards the 3rd floor and on their way up there, they meet Aisha, Miya, and Kazumi. When they all got to the 3rd floor, Aisha, Lika and Kazumi went to their class, while Miya and Haruchi went to separate classes.

Haruchi walked her way towards her math class, and when she entered the room, Haruchi saw her other friends, Natalie and Tochuku, already in their seats. Haruchi sat down n her seat and after a little while, she saw Lissa came in through the door with her friends, Christina and Ratana Kohaku. She waved to them and turned her attention to her teacher. The teacher also had them do groupwork for the rest of the class period.

When the bell rung, Haruchi went out the door and continued down the hallway, to her left, and towards her English class. During class, everyone had to read a book called "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. And because Haruchi hated that book so much, she wasn't really paying much attention to the teacher as she was reading. She nearly fell asleep because it was a so it was boring. Once the bell rung, she was out the door.

Haruchi lives about two blocks from the school, so it only took her about 5 minutes to reach school and back. Haruchi walked silently, listening to the conversations being spoken around her and when she reached her block, she took out her keys and opened the door.

When Haruchi was by the door, Hoshi took this chance to turn back to her original form and flew from Haruchi's backpack. She flew up to Haruchi's window and opened the window. Then she flew towards the bed, making sure that the window was closed.

When Haruchi walked past the door the first thing she did was go up to her room. She opened her door and was about to put her messenger bag on the bed when suddenly she heard a squeaking, that sounded oddly like a bird, behind her. She froze; thinking what the heck was that and slowly turned towards it. There, sitting on her bed was Hoshi, staring back at her.


	3. Meeting Hoshi

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Hoshi**

Haruchi was beyond shocked when she saw that there was a bird on her bed. Even though her window was closed, Haruchi wondered how the bird got into her room.

_How the heck did that bird get in here? Mommy would have noticed if there was a strange bird in my room! She would have also noticed if my window was closed, seeing as how my room is the coolest. But seriously, how did the bird get in here?_, Haruchi thought to herself, eyeing the bird on her bed.

"Hi, Haruchi, my name's Hoshi." the bird said.

When Hoshi said that, Haruchi got really freaked out, but her instincts told her not to scream, but to carefully move away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to tell you something." Hoshi said while hopping towards her.

Haruchi did a quick scan of the bird and found that the bird resembled a chickadee, but instead had a choker with a yellow/white star on it. It had pure yellow eyes with a black pupil. Seeing as to there was no other choice, because her mom would get mad if she ran for no reason.

"Fine, but you're staying near the wall. On the opposite side." Haruchi sai as she watched Hoshi hopped to the other side then sat on the bed.

"First things first, do you know what a guardian is?" Hoshi asked.

"Um...isn't it someone who protects something?" Haruchi replied.

"Yes, and you're a guardian. A Guardian of the Zodiac to be exact." Hoshi said, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" Haruchi shouted, staring wide-eyed at Hoshi.

"Haruchi! What did you say?" her mom shouted from downstairs.

"Nothing, Mommy! I was just talking to myself!" Haruchi shouted back downstairs.

Then her sister, Manisha, came upstairs. Maisha walked to Haruchi's room and poked her head into the room. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, now get out of my room." Haruchi replied, making a 'shoo' sign.

"Fine, bitch" Manisha said, turning around and leaving the room.

"Huh? What did you say? And what was that all about?" Hoshi asked, not understanding what she said and the situation before.

"I'm not telling you! And what's this about me being a Guardian of the Zodiac?" Haruchi asked, quickly changing the subject to what they were talking about before.

"Oh, right! Well, you're a reincarnation of all the past Guardians that was born under the Capricorn sign – the 10th house of the Zodiac wheel - You and your friends are also Guardians of the Zodiac", Hoshi explained, remembering.

"So you're saying I'm, what? The Guardian of Capricorn or something like that?"

"Yes, you and your friends were chosen to be the Guardians because all of you are reincarnations. There is an evil that is starting to wake-up again and she is called Jetana. She was once a Guardian, like you, but a Zodiac Priestess. But soon that magic corrupted her and she began to take over the land if it wasn't for the other 11 Zodiac Priestesses. They weren't able to destroy her, but they were able to seal her away. The Priestesses put a spell over themselves so that they can be reincarnated over and over again to sop her, if she ever wakes. And to stop any other evil that also threatens the planet." Hoshi explained, while hopping towards the pillows.

Haruchi stared at the bird for a few seconds before she got up and walk out the door.

"Huh? Why'd she gone out the door?" Hoshi thought while waiting for her to come back.

A few more seconds passed before Haruchi returned, but she came back carrying a pillow and took a small notepad from her desk. She then walked over to the bed and sat down.

She gave the pillow to Hoshi and calmly asked "So, you're saying I'm a reincarnation of a Guardian Priest?", while she asked, she started to scribble in the notepad, without looking at Hoshi

"Yes"

"And so are my friends?", scribble, scribble

"Uh-huh."

"And we have to protect the world from some evil that is waking up?", scribble, scribble

"Yes."

"But I don't know what to do nor do I know how to do it"

"Do you know any of these people on this list?" Hoshi asked ignoring her last question.

Haruchi pouted before taking the scroll, which Hoshi handed to her, and look at the list:

Okana Hoshi

Lissa Chinatsu

Miya Suzuko

Kiyoe Makoto

Nodoka Kokoro

Melia Masuru

Ratana Kohaku

Lika Miaoi

Aisha Ko

Haruchi Ami

Faina Kiyoshi

Kazumi Hiden

"Yeah, I know these people," Haruchi replied, scanning through the list of names again to make sure she read them correctly.

"Can you all meet at the same place?"

"I think the Takarakani library will do, although one of these people might find it a bit suspicious and she might say no." Haruchi pointed out.

"Who?" Hoshi hopped over to the scroll, wondering who.

"Faina Kiyoshi"

"Why?" Hoshi asked with a puzzled look.

"Because she doesn't really like me since elementary school"

"Hmmm...tell her that you have something really cool to show her," Hoshi said with a smirk on her face.

"O...kay...," Haruchi backed away, sweatdropping.

Haruchi turned on the computer and clicked on the Internet. Soon she typed in a website. There she clicked on the names: BleaCHocoStuy-Man, Emskimo, Metalicity.

"These are their usernames. They might go if their schedules aren't filled with H.W. and they could meet me there." Haruchi pointed their names out.

"Tell them to meet you on Tuesday before you go swimming," Hoshi told her while looking at the names.

"How did you know I have swimming on that day?" Haruchi asked starring wide-eyed at the bird and pointing a finger at her.

"Don't ask, just do it," Hoshi snapped at her.

"Fine," Haruchi grumbled. Then she started typing, telling them to meet her at the Takarakani Library at around 5 o'clock. She waited a little bit for them to start asking why. She told them she had something really cool to show them, she also added the word seriously.

"There. Done, now I just have to call the others and ask them, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow on Monday to check out whether they said yes or not.," Haruchi then took out her cellphone and called Miya, Lika, and Kazumi and told them to meet her at the Takarakani Library at 5, on Tuesday. They told her they'll be there.

Haruchi then went downstairs and asked her mom if she could go to the library on Tuesday. Her mom said they also had swimming, so Haruchi just said that it would be one day with no swimming. Her mom thought it over for a few seconds before finally complying and said yes..

"No!" her sister, Chun, shouted as she came running outside. She happened to have been passing by when she heard what Haruchi was talking about.

"No, I don't want to go to the library!" Jane started screaming at her.

"Fine, but just to let you know, my friends are going be there. Kazumi, Lika, Miya, Melia, Fiana, Kiyoe, and a few others" Haruchi knew her sister would want to go, just to be better than her.

"Really?" Chun asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Yup" Haruchi smiled

"O.K., I'll go. Wait, when?"

"Tuesday"

"Oh, O.K.," and with that, she went back to watching T.V.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha. She doesn't know that it's a trick huh?_, Haruchi thought, snickering a bit to herself as she went back upstairs.

-TIME LAPSE-

Haruchi woke up before 10 every Saturday morning for her favorite T.V. show, Ben 10: Alien Force. Her sister followed 15 minutes later and lied down on the couch next to her. Their parents soon called them to get ready and go to Flushing.

Haruchi told Hoshi to come with her and that she should turn back into a star key-chain. Haruchi just stared and then poked it.

_ Hey! Stop that! It tickles! Stop it!_, Hoshi's voice suddenly popped into her head, her voice laughing.

"What the...? How are you doing that?" Haruchi asked, looking around for her.

_ Oh, please, don't tell me you've never heard of telepathy before?_, Hoshi sighed,_ and talk to me in your head, will ya?_

_ Fine, and yes I've heard of telepathy. You're going meet one more Guardian today, so be quiet while we get there, okay? Or just don't say anything in my head._

_ Pfft. Fine._

The family, minus the dad (he's working), went to a Takarakani restaurant to eat and after that they went to their after-school.

"Hi Tracy," Haruchi waved to her friend and took the seat next to her. Soon Kiyoe Makoto came in and took the seat to her left.

"Hiya Kiyoe"

"Hi Haruchi"

_ This is the last of the Guardians, right?_, Haruchi asked Hoshi.

_ Yup, tell her to meet you at the library on Tuesday_, Hoshi told Haruchi while observing at Kiyoe through Haruchi's eyes.

Kiyoe's face looked like a Spanish/Chinese heritage. She had a somewhat of a big forehead, wide eyes, and medium colored skin, with curly black hair.

Hoshi through Harchi's eyes, as the class went on. Hoshi couldn't believe that they were learning math that was probably at an 11th grade level, and that the fact that Haruchi was failing miserably at this subject.

"Kiyoe, do you think you'll be free on Tuesday to go to the Takarakani library at 5 o' clock?" Haruchi asked, as everyone was starting to pack up and leave.

"Um, yeah. I think so. If I'm not there, that means I'm didn't come. Why?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I just wanted to show you something really cool. I wanted to show it to you and a few of my other friends," Haruchi said with a wide grin.

"Oh, ok."

-TIME LAPSE—

Three days passed, and it was soon Tuesday. Haruchi was in her room when she saw the clock strike 4:30 pm. Haruchi called to her mom to tell her that is was time to leave for the library. Her mom said okay and told her to get ready in a little while. Her mom also said to call her sister and tell her that they were leaving.

A little while later and Haruchi was downstairs, waiting for her sister. When she finally showed up, they both went out to meet their mom in the car.

Haruchi told her mom and her sister to leave for the car in a few minutes. When she got to the library, she found her sister tagging along, which annoyed Haruchi to no end. She finally left for the computers when she found nobody she knew.

Haruchi walked arounf the library and soon she found Lika in the Children's section on the first floor, while she found Miya and Kazumi upstairs in the media section of the second floor. She found Ratana in the magazine section, and Okana in the fiction, both of whom were both on the second floor. Faina and Melia were both in the computer room, also on the second floor. She told them to follow her up into the third floor and into the IRC Conference room. While up there, she found Aisha at the information desk and Nodoko in the Chinese fiction section. She told them to stay in there and not make a sound because then security will come and kick them out. Then she went out and continued to look for the others. For some reason she found Kiyoe in the bathroom, she claimed she had to wash her hands, and she found Lissa on the first floor, sitting on one of the chairs by the windows.

Then she led them upstairs to where the others were waiting for them. When she got up there, she was surprised to find that it was quiet and for a second she panicked and thought that had all been kicked out. But when she went inside, she found that they were whispering to each other, quietly.

Once they were all inside the room, Haruchi made sure that there was no one to bother them, so she locked the door and closed the curtains. Then she turned to face the other Guardians.

"What sis you bring us here for, Haruchi?" Kazumi asked, sitting at the far end of the table, directly opposite her.

The others nodded in agreement and were also looking at Haruchi. The others were all sitting down, and Haruchi was the only one standing up.

"Well, I brought you all here because there was something I wanted to show youw, and also because somebody else told me that something really bad was coming this way." Haruchi explained.

"Do you have anything to support what you just said?" Melia asked, folding her hands and looking at Haruchi.

Everyone turned to look at Melia because that was like a line from a Law and Order show.

"What? I like to watch crime shows" Melia said, defensively. "Not my fault their good"

"Okay." Haruchi said, unsure of what to do about it. "As for the proof, I do have something, but when I show it, you have to all promise that you won't make a huge scene and attract people's attention"

They all nodded in agreement and watched what Haruchi would do next.

_ You can come out now, I have their attention, _Haruchi told Hoshi, telepathically.

_ Okey Dokey._

"Um, Haruchi, why is your star keychain thing glowing?" Faina asked, backing away with the others.

Haruchi didn't answer, instead she just watched the glowing also. Hoshi soon appeared in a ball of light that popped open.

"Hi, my names Hoshi and I'm here to help you on your quest" Hoshi said while being perched on Haruchi's shoulder.


	4. Hidden Powers

**Chapter 3 - Hidden Powers**

Everyone stood dumbfounded until Haruchi spoke first.

"Quest? What quest? You never told me anything about a quest." Haruchi said staring daggers at Hoshi.

Hoshi ignored the questions and addressed the rest of the other people. "You are all reincarnations of the original Guardians of the Zodiac. Each of you were born under a sign and has the memories of other reincarnation of past lives. You have to find 12 keys (for each person) to seal the evil called Jetana. Haruchi will explain."

"What? Why me?" Haruchi pointed to herself with a shocked face.

"Because you know most of it" Hoshi said without looking at her.

"Fine. Basically, for example, I'm the Guardian Capricorn and each of you are your signs Guardians. The story is, Jetana was once a good and powerful person until evil corrupted her. She was also once a Guardian Priest. It took 11 Guardian Priests all their power just to seal her away. The Guardians then put a spell on themselves to be reincarnated if Jetana was ever released. And that's where we come in." Haruchi finished, taking a deep breath.

Before anyone could say anything, Hoshi tapped her star collar and 12 necklaces similar to Hoshi's collar. Only they were connected to the black material and at the end was an oval-like jewel, encrusted in gold and was connected to the black material by two small pearls.

"These pendants can transform you, translate languages so you can speak, read, and write them. They also have some other uses, but I can't remember them right now. To use them just say, for example, Guardian Virgo, and your power awakens and your outfit appears also." Hoshi said explaining.

"So these pendants will give us our power that is within us?" Aisha asked.

"Yup"

"Can we try it out?" Lika asked with round eyes.

"Umm- hmm. Who wants to go first?" Hoshi asked while scanning the room.

"I will" Kazumi raised her hand.

"O.K. Wait, before you do it, here are your necklaces. They each correspond to your element. Miya, Ratana, and Faina, you guys get the white ones." Hoshi waved the three white necklaces to them.

As soon as the necklaces came into contact, they had a white aura for a few seconds, and then died away.

"Lissa, Melia, Haruchi, you guys get the green ones," a forest colored aura surrounded them.

"Okana, Nodoko, Aisha, you guys get the red ones," a fiery red aura surrounded them.

"And Kiyoe, Lika, and Kazumi, you get the blue ones," a cerulean blue aura surrounded them.

"Okay, to awaken your powers, put your hand on the pendant and guardian first, then your sign, then "Awaken!". For example Kazumi, your sign is Pisces, so you would say "Guardian Pisces Awaken!", and then you'd get your powers first and after you use it the second time, you get your outfit." Hoshi explained.

"Okay, let me try it" Kazumi exclaimed.

She placed her right hand on top of the pendant and said "Guardian Pisces Awaken!"

She was then surrounded by dazzling water-like ribbons. The ribbons surrounded her and wrapped into a cocoon. When the cocoon started to fade, Kazumi still looked the same.

"Hey, nothing happened. I still look the same. Why is that Hoshi?" Kazumi pouted.

"Nothing's wrong, but did you see anything? Like a scene or a place?" Hoshi questioned.

"Well, now that I think about it, I did see a scene, sort of like I was watching a scene from a movie. I was standing on top of this body of water, and the water was moving all around me then stopping then going fast and then going in reverse, almost like a remote control sort of scene." Kazumi answered with a thoughtful look. "I also remember that I was watching the entire thing and I think my hands were also unconsciously following the movements"

"Then you have the power of time-control. That only means that you can control time at your will, like reverse time, stop time, or forward time. But you can't travel _through_ time." Hoshi said, her eyes stern on the last part.

"Now that we have that covered, why don't we try you new power Kazumi?" Hoshi said, smiling.

"O.K., but how does it work?" Kazumi asked, confused.

"Does anybody have some water we can test it out on?" Hoshi asked.

"I have bottled water. Will that do?" Lissa asked, taking out a bottle of water from her backpack.

"That'll do. Give it to Kazumi" Hoshi instructed.

"Here ya go." Lissa said, as she handed the bottle to Kazumi, who then asked what was she supposed to do it.

"Thanks" Kazumi said as she took the water bottle.

"Tip the water bottle and let some water flow out. Then imagine the water reversing, going back into the water bottle, then fast forward it so that the water comes out again." Hoshi told her. Kazumi tipped the water bottle, she closed her eyes and imagined the spilled water going back into the bottle.

"Oh! Kazumi! Look!" Miya exclaimed.

Kazumi opened her eyes to see the water doing exactly what she had imagined.

"Cool," Kazumi breathed before picking up the water bottle and putting it into her bookbag.

"Me next! Me next!" Faina said, jumped up and down, raising her hand.

"Okay, do the same thing Kazumi did before" Hoshi said chuckling, amused at the way Fiane was acting like a child.

"Okay. Guardian Aquarius Awaken!" Faina said, while touching the pendant. Millions of silver thread-like ribbons surrounded her, wrapping her in a cocoon. When it was over, Faina dropped out.

"Ouch, that hurts." Faina said, rubbing her butt.

"What did you see?" Melia asked, helping her up.

"I saw myself fading in and out." Faina said.

"You have the power of invisibility" Hoshi told her.

"Cool, how does it work?" Faina was all excited again.

"Well, imagine yourself fading out like you visioned it before, then imagine you fading in again" Hoshi told her.

Faina closed her eyes and imagined her left hand fading away. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, her hand was gone.

"Cool!" Faina said. Then she imagined her hand back.

"My turn!" Aisha said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"O.K., do the same as they had done"

Aisha touched the pendant and said "Guardian Sagittarius Awaken!" A flaming ball engulfed her, causing the others to back away and put on worried faces, worrying that the fire could have burn her.

"Aisha? Y-" Miya was cut off when the fireball disappeared.

When it was gone, Aisha stepped down without a single burnt or scratch mark on her.

"You okay?" Kazumi asked, worried that the fire could have hurt her.

"I fine, the fire sort of felt comfortable" Aisha said, a reassuring smile on her face.

"What did you see?" Haruchi asked.

"I saw myself in this volcano, except I wasn't even sweating. My hair was longer than usual and flying around me to protect me from the heat and the lava bubbles, which by the way, they could have probably burned me." Aisha told them while touching her hair.

"It's called prehensile. It's rare, but you're one of the few reincarnations to have that kind of power." Hoshi instructed. told her, finding it amazing to find another prehensile user

"Wow, the name sounds kind of cool, but what kind power is it?" Aisha asked.

"It's the power to control your hair and turn it into anything you like. You could stretch it or sharpen it into daggers and attack. It's rare, but you're one of the few reincarnations to have that kind of power" Hoshi instructed. "Now, think of your hair like Medusa's"

Aisha thought of her hair being like Medusa's hair, full of snakes. Then she thought of one of these snakes shooting out, and grabbing Miya's hand.

"Ow! Hey! Let go, Aisha!" Miya shouted, trying to shake Aisha's hair from her hand.

"Oh, sorry about that, Miya. I just wanted to try it out and you were the one that was closet to me." Aisha said. Then she thought of the snake coming back.

"Can I go?" Lika asked.

"Sure" Hoshi said.

"Guardian Scorpio Awaken!" Thick sandy colored ribbons moved around her in a sluggish kind of way, wrapping around her. She came out soon afterwards.

"So?" Kazumi asked. She was busy playing with the water in the water bottle, so she didn't look up.

"I was in scenes from like the past and the future. That obviously means time-travel?" Lika questioned, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, but you can only travel through time, not control it. That's Kazumi's job. Although I'm not sure how to test it, but try concentrating and take us back 5 minutes before" Hoshi asked.

"But won't we lose our powers?" Aisha asked, still playing with her hair.

"No. Because this is only like a test run, you won't actually lose your powers unless you go further back in time."

"O.K."

"Take us away, Lika!" Hoshi shouted, throwing her wings in the air.

Everyone giggled at that, thinking what a funny bird Hoshi is. Lika concentrated on entering the past, five minutes before when they all met. Everyone suddenly felt themselves being pulled backwards, as if there was either a giant black hole of a vacuum behind them. They all decided on the first one though.

"Holy – " Some of the Guardians started to say, but didn't finish when the next thing they saw was complete and utter darkness.

Everyone felt the darkness surround them for a spit second before a light shone into the place and then they all felt themselves freefalling to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed when they were out of the black hole thing. Suddenly they fell on top of themselves from 5 minutes ago, who disappeared upon contact.

"Ouch, that hurts." Okana said raising herself up. "Okay, I wanna go next"

"Fine, you all should know what to do by now." Hoshi said.

"Guardian Aries Awaken!"

A flower that looked like it was made of lava, came up from beneath Okana and started to close up around her, forming a bright orange flower bud. Soon the bud unfurled again and sort of disintegrated away. Okana landed and sort of brushed herself off.

"I saw myself in my room, surrounded by my drawings and such when they suddenly started coming to life and started talking to me and doing other human like things." Okana said.

"Animation. It's an interesting power, yet hard to master. Although I don't know how we can test it." Hoshi said to Okana.

"Why don't we use one of the manga books upstairs. I've always wanted to make them come alive" Okana said.

"Sure. Who wants to go get it?" Hoshi asked.

"I will" Nodoko raised her hand.

"Okay. We'll wait here for you" Haruchi said. For a few minutes, nobody said anything. The only sound were Kazumi time controling the water, Aisha playing with her hair, Lika who thinking of what time period to go to, and Faina, who was busy fading in and out with her powers. Soon Nodoko came back with a Tsubasa: Reservoir of Chronicles book.

"Why this book?" Okana asked, taking the book and turning it over.

"Picked it randomly" Nodoko said, shrugging

"Oh"

"Try and make something come to life from the book. Although I think you would want to start with an inanimate object" Hoshi said. "Maybe the sword or that feather. Actually start with something smaller, that feather looks like the perfect one to animated"

"Um...O.K." Okana said, sweatdropping in confusion. "But how would I do that?" Okana asked, flipping to the page with the feather on it.

But before Hoshi could say anything, they heard 2 things from upstairs:

-One: People running and screaming, a lot of people running and screaming

-Two: And a giant roar sound could be heard.


	5. The First Fight Part 1

**Chapter 4 - The First Fight**

"Uh-Oh" Hoshi turned pale, when she heard this noise.

"Uh-Oh? What's uh-oh? And what was that noise that made that uh-oh?" Haruchi asked, whirling around to face her.

"That was one of the minions of Jetana. They are supposed to do 3 things for her. One: They have to gather enough darkness to seriously free her and to restore her power. Two: They have to find a secure location for when she does wake up, she can start her reign from there. And three: They have to wipe out the Guardians of the Zodiac because they are her only obstacle from fully controlling the world." Hoshi told them, sort of counting her fingers, feathers, off.

"Besides, this could be a good chance to put your powers into action." Hoshi said, smiling a little.

"But some of us haven't gotten our powers, yet" Ratana said, waving her hand around to indicate the ones who haven't gotten their powers yet.

"I know, and that's why I'm going to stay here with the ones that haven't gotten their powers yet, while the rest of you who do have their powers, try to defeat him. The only way that they'll die is if you hit them with something sharp and aim at their necks. They can also be invisible, so hit then in the stomach before they turn invisible," Hoshi warned them. "And if they do become invisible, try and smoke them out"

"Alright, got it. Let's go!" Kazumi told Hoshi before she and the others exited out of the room.

When they were gone, Ratana said she'll go next.

"Guardian Libra Awaken!"

A white diamond sort of blinked into her place, spinning at a fast speed, with only her blurred outline visible. The diamond also emitted a light that only shone brighter as the diamond spun faster. Then diamond slowed down and soon blinked out.

"There was air all around me, and every few seconds the air would make a different sound that was either higher pitched or lower pitched." Ratana told Hoshi.

"Sonic Waves. Imagine music or waves in the air at different frequencies or different sounds, that's hitting the target. Now go!" Hoshi waved her to leave.

"Later!" Ratana said, before dashing out the door and upstairs.

"Me next" Lissa and Melia raised their hand at the same time.

"Fine, you can both go, but we have to hurry up." Hoshi sighed.

"Guardian Taurus Awaken!"

"Guardian Virgo Awaken!"

Ribbons that looked like it was made of light, wrapped itself around Lissa into a cocoon. While Melia had a cocoon that looked like it was made of ribbons made of snow colored clouds. The snow colored ribbons wrapped around Melia into a cocoon. Lissa's cocoon sort of burst opened like soft fireworks and sprinkled down like pixie dust and Lisa stepped down to the floor. Melia's cocoon looked like it was being blown away by an invisible wind and Melia stepped out.

"I saw myself surrounded by little puffs of light. They looked like fireflies or fairies and they were moving, dancing, or twirling around in little circles. It also looked as if I could touch them and they would feel soft." Lissa said to Hoshi.

"Light control. Think of the lights above bursting open and raining down on the enemy or think of taking the light from the light bulbs and turning them into what you want. in the ceiling or think about illuminating something from out of nowhere. Go!" Hoshi waved at her.

"See ya guys later!" Lissa said, turning around and waving behind her.

"I saw myself just below the clouds and the weather kept on changing around me randomly." Melia told Hoshi.

"Weather control. Think of certain types of weathers attacking your enemies from above them. But first think of a storm cloud them the type of weather. Now go!" Hoshi shouted.

"Next?"

"Guess that would be me" Nodoko raised her hand.

"Alright"

"Guardian Leo Awaken!"

Fire circles, like hula hoops surrounded her, each one small or big, depending on where they were. They came together to form a swirling cocoon that was spinning. Suddenly they burst into small cinder and faded away, leaving Nodoko standing.

"I saw people in front of me and with air bubbles. They had words in them" Nodoko was holding Haruchi's hand for support.

"Telepathy. Same as me. Think of an air bubble on top of either you or your opponent and project your thoughts or focus on your opponent's mind and read their thoughts." Hoshi told her, impressed that someone else has the same power as her. Then Hoshi waved her off.

"O.K. See ya later!"

"Me next!" Kiyoe and Miya said at the same time, again.

"O.K. You know what to do." Hoshi said.

"Guardian Cancer Awaken!"

"Guardian Gemini Awaken!"

Kiyoe was engulfed in a water cyclone from the floor to the ceiling, while Miya was in a silver-gray tornado. The water cyclone and the tornado soon thinned, but even as they thinned, Miya and Kiyoe were still not seen. Only when the tornados had thinned enough and when they withered away, were Kiyoe and Miya seen. They both came out and landed perfectly and not hurt themselves as the others had.

"I saw myself in this really, really weird world, but I think you can more or less call it a place. But it was seriously weird anyway." Kiyoe said with a disgusted look.

"Reality Warping. Think of a very abstracted place and think of the place you're in is melting away to show the place you thought of." Hoshi told her, nodding her head.

"Bye!"

I saw myself in my room, with a whole bunch of me. That's cloning or doppelgangers right?" Miya asked.

"Yup-"

"And all I have to do is imagine that there are more of me, right?"

Hoshi blinked twice before answering "Yes."

"Later"

"All right, Haruchi. Your turn" Hoshi said, turning towards her.

"Guardian Capricorn Awaken!"

Green ribbons tinted with blue wrapped around her into a cocoon. The cocoon disintegrates and Haruchi stepped out of it when the cocoon had disintegrated far enough.

"I saw things moving all around me. Floating and flying." Haruchi told her.

"Telekinesis. You should know what to do" Hoshi said.

"You bet." Haruchi said with a smirk on her face. "Hop on" She patted her shoulder. Hoshi signed and flew to her shoulder.

Haruchi ran to the stairs and ran down to join the battle.

When she got to the second floor, she saw people frozen in their places and books littered the floors. At first there were little books, but as she got deeper down into the library, more books littered the floor.

_ I guess that means the more books there are, the closer I am_, Haruchi thought as she got to the first floor.

As she got closer to the back of the library, which was down on the lowest floor, when most of the foreign language books were, she was able to hear people screaming, people shouting, something roaring, and books flying. When she got down there, she saw four of the Guardians unconscious and laying on the ground, while three of the other Guardians were exhausted and sitting on the floor.

Haruchi couldn't find any find the rest, but she did have a chance to inspect what the monster, did to the place. Tables were turned, computers were smashed, and the bookcases were positioned as if they were domino pieces, lying on top of each other. Piles of books were underneath them, and there were also some people around, who had either fainted or those that were injured and then fell unconscious.

_There are black scorch marks on parts of the bookcases, and on the walls, almost as if they were made from fireballs. But they look as if they were being aimed at something. Wonder what. Oh, wait never mind,_ Haruchi thought to herself, still looking around.

Haruchi reaches the back of the room, but when she got they she had a sudden shiver as if she felt something that was not right.

"Weird, I don't usually get these, unless it was my uncle or my dad, but what the heck is this feeling?" Haruchi muttered to herself.

Suddenly she hears a crackling sound, like fire burning wood, and she looks around, but can't find the source.

"Haruchi! Duck!" Haruchi suddenly hears Kazumi shout from behind her.

Haruchi whipped her head around and stood still for a spit second like a deer in the middle of the road caught in the headlights, because she saw a black fireball coming towards her.


	6. The First Fight Part 2

**Chapter 5 - The First Fight Part 2**

"AHHHH!" Haruchi screamed as she ducked, breaking out her 'deer stuck in the headlights' phase.

The black fireball hit the bookshelves, setting them on fire. Haruchi paused and looked at the flames for a second before breaking from her thoughts.

_Wow, the flames are black, and is it just me or are they sparkling?_, Haruchi thought to herself. Then she looked around, hoping to find something that will help put the black flames out.

Luckily Kazumi had ran over when the she had shouted for Haruchi to duck. She was able to pause the flames and reverse it back its original fireball form. While this was happening, Haruchi turned around and quickly got a good look at the monster.

The monster looked like a Minotaur, only its mouth was like a bat and its eyes were the color of toxic yellow and were shaped like a cat's eye'. The color almost made Haruchi gag, almost. Its skin was a dark brown, almost black, and it had a tail too. The tail was long and it sort of curly slightly and was split into two at the ends of it. Its hands have black claws that gleamed in the light, its legs were hairy like a werewolf, and its feet were like that of a bull's. It wore a loincloth, which disturbed them all since it was the only thing it had on.

Haruchi looked at the frozen fireball behind her and quickly 'moved' the fireball towards the monster's neck, killing it. It burst into black flames, burning for a few seconds before leaving only ashes. When it had burst into flames, it reminded Haruchi about the demons getting killed in the TV series, _Charmed_, and about how they always burst into flames after getting hit.

"Not bad Haruchi. What's your power?" Kazumi asked, running over to her.

"Telekinesis"

"Cool. Now let's try and wake up the others." Kazumi said, pointed to them.

Haruchi went over to Melia and Faina, who were unconscious along with Lika and Nodoko, who Kazumi was treating with. Okana and Miya were asking for a drink of water, but none was available, until Haruchi got an idea.

"Melia. Melia. Wake up." Haruchi gently shook her.

"Mmmmm. Five more minutes." Melia groaned turning away from her.

"Dude, the monster's gone" Haruchi shook her harder. After a while, Melia's eyes finally opened and she sat up gorily, and looked around with sleepy eyes. She finally saw that there was no monster and her eyes opened wider, canceling the sleep away.

"What happened?" Melia asked, looking around.

"Can you do me a favor?" Haruchi asked instead of answering her question.

"Ummm, okay. What?" Melia asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Can you rain some water for us? Okana and Miya needs it" Haruchi pointed to them. "And maybe a small hailstorm to wake Nodoko and Lika" Haruchi smirked at the idea.

"Uh, sure" Melia closed her eyes tightly and raised her hands. Soon two rain clouds and two hailstorm clouds appeared over Okana, Miya, Lika, and Nodoko, respectively.

_This is way too much concentration! Damn, Hoshi never told me about the stupid concentration thing. Hope I remember how those clods look like from those books, _Melia thought as she scrunched her eyes even tighter.

The instant she opened her eyes, the clouds burst open.

_Yes! I did it, now to have more practice on this weather thing, _Melia thought looking at the clouds in triumph.

"Ahhhhh!" Lika and Nodoko screamed, sitting up so fast, it could have probably caused a spinal injury. They flailed around in an attempt to protect themselves and to stop the hail.

"Stop it!" they both shouted out at the same time.

Melia stopped their hailstorms and laughed at their attempts before turning to Okana and Miya. When she was doing this, the clouds thinned out and withered away.

"O.k. That's it. We feel better now." Okana said waving at her. Melia stopped their clouds also. This time, the clouds withered away like they were being blown away by an invisible wind.

"Is everyone okay?" Haruchi asked them. A bunch of "yeahs" and "fines" came to her. She turned to Hoshi and stared at her.

"What was that? It nearly killed my friends" Haruchi glared at Hoshi, pointing to the pile of ashes.

"That was a skotos man. A darkness man. The name skotos means "darkness" in Greek, Jetana formed them from the darkness found in a human heart. They were collected by Jetana in Greece when she wasn't sealed and when she was still fighting the Guardians. She compresses the darkness into the monsters you just saw and so that they can do her work for her. They can also change into human form." Hoshi told them.

"Well, it's that typical. The villain usually has the servant do all the work while they just sit around think of something else to rule or to dominate."

"How many are there?" Aisha asked.

"A lot"

"How can we tell if they're a skotos?" Lissa asked.

"You can tell if they just stand there and start staring at you with this really intense stare. You can also tell if their invisible, if you feel something pulling you to a spot, but nothing's there, then it is definitely a skotos." Hoshi added.

"O.K." Lissa said with an I-get-it look on her.

"Now what's this about a quest?" Haruchi asked.

"Oh right, the quest. Yeah. The seal that was used on Jetana was a seal that used 144 keys" Hoshi said while shaking her head. "The seal is actually 12 locks and each one correspond

"144?" They all screamed at the same time.

"Yes, 12 for each guardian, and each key has a birthstone of each of the month." Hoshi explained.

"So, how do we find them?" Lika asked.

"Well the keys got scattered when Jetana started to wake up and got scattered to random places. Like manga books, different dimensions, different stories, random places, etc." Hoshi said.

"Manga books?" Faina exclaimed.

"Yes"

"Different dimensions?" Melia shouted with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes" Hoshi said, stating to get frightened at this point.

"Um, hey you guys. Can we discuss this somewhere else? I don't want to keep everyone on pause. If you know what I mean" Haruchi waved her hands.

"Oh, I forgot to mention you can get wings, by transforming. But you don't get your outfits until you get your weapons" Hoshi said, while smiling.

"Wings?" Nodoko shouted.

"Weapons?" Haruchi exclaimed.

"Outfits?" Lissa yelled.

"Yes, yes, and yes" Hoshi flew back from the noise.

"How? How? How?" Haruchi asked, jumping up and down.

"You say what you said before to get your powers. Your weapons are in these crystals that I have, hang on" Hoshi tapped on her collar and twelve balls of soft light popped out of her collar and each one floated to their respective owners. They were shaped like a diamond, hanging from a sliver hanger that was wrapped around the top. It was no bigger than the size of their palms.

"These crystals correspond with your elemental colors. To use it, you just break the crystal in half." Hoshi saw shocked faces at the last sentence. So she quickly added, "Don't worry about the crystal because once you've cracked it in half, the entire crystal becomes the weapon. Then once you're done using the weapon, they go back to heir crystal form and that way you can use it all over again."

"Oh thank god." Okana said breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to lose such a pretty looking crystal or break it and never have it returned.

"But where do we put it?" Miya asked.

"You don't, you have to carry it. But you can always turn it into a keychain or some kind of jewelry" Hoshi said.

"Cool" Miya said as she puts it into her pocket. Faina put it onto her belt, admiring it, while Ratana decides to turn it into a keychain and hang it from her purse.

Lissa and Melia decided to put them into their pockets, both planned on putting it onto their bookbags later, while Haruchi decided to use it as her keychain. While Okana, Nodoko, and Aisha, they all decided to just carry it. Kazumi put it onto her bookbag, while Lika and Kiyoe put them onto their keys.

"You still don't have a cellphone?" Haruchi asked Kiyoe.

"Nope" Kiyoe made a 'duh' face at her.

"When in the world are you gonna get one?" Haruchi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Kiyoe just shrugged.

"Kazumi, can you unfreeze everybody once we get out and head towards a safer place?" Haruchi turned from Kiyoe to Kazumi.

"Sure" Kazumi was about to raise her hands when Lika stopped her.

"Wait! Not until we fly away" Lika emphasized the 'away' part.

"Oh, right." Kazumi said sheepishly.

"Wait, how are we going to get a safe distance away from here?" Lissa asked, looking around.

Everyone also realized this problem and also staring looking around, until everyone's eyes landed on Hoshi for an explanation.

Hoshi looked up and knew why they were staring at her and soon thought of a quick solution. She turned to Haruchi, who was looking at her, but was started when she saw Hoshi looking at her.

"Haruchi, how do we get up to the roof?" Hoshi asked, watching Haruchi intensely.

"Uh…." Haruchi looked around sheepishly and slightly confused as to what Hoshi asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I think we can probably use our new powers to help us out on this on." Haruchi said, waving her hand around.

Everyone nodded, and soon they were all outside the IRC Conference room, but this time they were by the balcony door. But then they found they had a slight problem with the door.

It was locked.

"Hey, Hoshi, is it possible that I can sort of fast forward the 'time' for this lock?" Kazumi asked, an idea slowly forming in her head.

Hoshi turned to Kazumi and looked at her, all while thinking of what Kazumi just said.

_It would be a good idea, but I wonder how long it would take, but what if it takes too big of a toll on Kazumi?_ Hoshi thought. _But then again, these girls have shown surprisingly quick mastery of their powers and in such a short time also. I guess she could do it._

"Sure, let's see what happened, but when you do fast forward its 'time'; but don't forget to rewind it to so that it doesn't looks suspicious." Hoshi said.

Kazumi nodded and turned to face the lock. She closed her eyes and imagined a clock above the lock and that both the hands were moving forward and that the lock was slowly rusting with the speeding time. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that the lock had indeed rusted, just like she had imagined it.

"Wow, Kazumi! That thing really did rust!" Lissa exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Kazumi stared at the thing and slowly started to smile and then she started to laugh.

"Yes! I did indeed do it didn't I?" Kazumi stated, smiling to herself.

The others nodded, and then Lika gently pushed the rushed lock and the door, open. The door softly squeaked opened and all of them went through it.

"Don't forget to reverse its 'time' back to its original state Kazumi!" Hoshi shouted from Haruchi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know!" Kazumi shouted back, scowling.

Kazumi again imagined the clock above the lock again, but this time the hands moving backwards. When she opened her eyes, she gave a triumph smile in her work, and soon went to join the others.

"Okay, so, how the heck are we gonna get up to that roof?" Haruchi exclaimed.

Hoshi looked at Haruchi then towards the roof then back again.

"I have no idea" Hoshi simply said.

Almost half the Guardian's faces darkened and there was a murderous aura spreading throughout the place. You could almost see a vein popped in anger from them. Each of them restrained from choking the bird though.

"Hoshi, why is it that you tell us to go to the roof when you don't know a way to the roof?" Okana asked, gritting her teeth.

"Well, that's because I thought one of you guys might think of something" Hoshi replied, looking at them.

Some of the anger dissipated when Hoshi said that, but the Guardians were still pissed at the fact that Hoshi dragged them out here without knowing what to do next. They didn't know how to get to the roof, even with their new found powers.

"Oh! Wait!" Lika exclaimed.

Then she turned to Lissa with a bright smile on her face, and Lissa started to get freaked out.

"Lissa can use her powers to help us!" Lika exclaimed, turning to the others.

"What? How?" Ratana asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, she told us that her power was light control right?" Lika asked, crossing her arms.

Everyone nodded, watching her.

"Well, I just thought that what if Lissa used her light powers to for a rope or a line and sort of connect it the roof, so that we can get there?" Lika said, proposing her plan.

Everyone paused for a moment to consider this and son all of them were nodding to each other about this plan. Then they turned to Lissa for it.

Lissa looked startled before nodding her head in agreement with what Lika had said. She then looked up at the roof and started thinking.

She then closed her eyes and imagined little yellow sparkles floating around her and they were gathering together into little yellow orbs. Then she imagined the little orbs thinning and getting longer to form little yellow colored sticks. She imagined them all fitting together to form a rope that was long enough to reach the rooftop. She also imagined some more light sparkles gathering and forming a hook at the end of the rope.

She opened her eyes and looked at the right hand to see that there was indeed a rope coiled around her arm with a hook at the end of it.

"Sugoi!" Kazumi exclaimed, clapping her hand and looking at the rope at the same time.

The other Guardians gathered around and started poking and looking at the rope before Hoshi cleared her throat loudly to be heard over the noise, causing them to turn around.

"I hate to interrupt the little 'thing', but we do have to get to the roof, and unfreeze these people, and we have spent about 15 minutes on this little conversation" Hoshi said, waving around.

"Oh" Some of the Guardians said sheepishly.

Lissa nodded, and took the hook into her right hand. Then she swung her hand around like she was going to make a weird whirling sound, then she let her hand go and the hook went flying up to the roof. The hook grasped onto the roof's edge and held on tight. Lissa tugged at the rope to make sure that it was secure enough, and then she turned towards the others and nodded her head.

Soon each of the Guardians was climbing the rope up to the roof. When they got the to roof, Lissa turned back an placed her hands on the rope and closed her eyes. She saw the rope slowly get shorter and in the process, curled up into a ball, then when it reached the hook, she saw it engulf the hook also until it became a single yellow orb. Then she imagined it popping and becoming the small sparkles again.

Lissa turned towards the others and smiled.

"Okay, Hoshi, now what do we do?" Faina asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, for one thing, Kazumi still needs to unfreeze everybody in this library" Hoshi said, waving around.

"Oh" Kazumi said, sheepishly.

Kazumi raised her hand and flicked it around the place and soon you can hear the screaming continued.

"Well meet someplace else tomorrow. And when we do, that is when the real quest begins, okay?" Hoshi said, talking to everyone.

"Where are we going to meet tomorrow?" Nodoko asked.

"Haruchi? You know any good meeting places?" Hoshi asked, turning to her.

"Hmmm" Haruchi thought for a little while before answering. "Oh, I know! How about we meet at Cunningham Park, the one that's in front of M.S. 74?"

"Oh, you mean that were they had to keep closing the entrance because people kept going in?" Miya said, thinking of it.

"Yeah" Haruchi said, nodding.

"So, it's settled then, we'll meet there when you guys are done with school, okay?" Hoshi said, looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded saying they got it but they then realized they had a problem again.

They couldn't get down from the roof.

Everyone looked at each other and started laughing hard, some of them falling to the ground and holding their stomach.

"Oh, so this is what we get for not planning ahead, huh?" Kiyoe said, breathing and laughing at the same time.

"I know right?" Melia said, clutching her stomach. "The irony!"

Lissa struggled to make the rope again, without falling to the ground and laughing hard. She managed to make the rope, and soon everyone had creased their laughter and resorted to giggling instead. Each of them made it to the ground and soon each one waved to the others and waited for the tomorrow to come as fast as it could.


End file.
